


Illumination

by Ribby



Series: Stars Above and Below [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Comfort in the dark.
Series: Stars Above and Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204151





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Black" challenge on tolkien_weekly

Aragorn had learned the names of the stars at a very young age; they had always served as his touchstone, his comfort on lonely nights in the wild.

But tonight, on midnight watch, the only light was from the small fire behind him, the stars tiny pinholes in the velvet dark. He was adrift in the deep vastness of the Mariner's sea, small and insignificant and very much alone.

A footfall broke the silence, and Boromir's hair gleamed gold in the dying firelight. Wordless, he joined Aragorn on watch, leaning against him for warmth, and they watched the stars, together.


End file.
